The present invention is directed toward a fire escape system. There are a number of lowering systems, which provide for user-controlled rate of descent for lowering people and objects from high places. The Escape-Right provides a safe rate of descent in which the user does not control the rate of descent. This provides an advantage to an incapacitated user who may not be able to operate the controls necessary to make a safe descent.
There are a number of fire escape and lowering systems, which employ ropes and tapes to support the user in transit. The Escape-Right employs a stainless steel cable to implement a fireproof chain of support from the chosen support point of the Escape-Right to the user. This imparts a significant advantage in circumstances where a fire would be rapidly developing or where fire envelopes the Escape-Right or its cable after the user has passed the fire zone but has not yet reached a safe height.
A number of fire escape and lowering systems include a braking system. The Escape-Right employs a completely enclosed centrifugal brake mechanism. The presence of liquids does not degrade this centrifugal brake mechanism due to its enclosed nature. The enclosed centrifugal brake system is significantly less susceptible to fire damage due to its enclosed nature.